


For the Win!!! (In more ways then one. Stupid donos.)

by supershystar



Series: In Which: The author introduces new flavors of mcyt brainrot to the world. Hilarity Ensues. (NOT CLICKBAIT) (NOT MINECRAFT) (ACTUALLY WAIT,) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, MCC - Freeform, MCC Win, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershystar/pseuds/supershystar
Summary: ( This is about their online personas, NOT their real identities. If either of them expresses any sort of distaste at work like this being posted, I will take this down immediately. However, both have stated they are fine with works like these.)Based on the Minecraft Championship on 10/24/20.Spoiler alert: They win. And at the end, George reads out an interesting donation...Is the adrenaline from the win, or something else?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: In Which: The author introduces new flavors of mcyt brainrot to the world. Hilarity Ensues. (NOT CLICKBAIT) (NOT MINECRAFT) (ACTUALLY WAIT,) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	For the Win!!! (In more ways then one. Stupid donos.)

It was fucking awesome. 

That’s the only way to describe how MCC 11 went. It wasn’t an easy win, either. With dream tapping out for nearly two rounds, the Fushia Frankensteins weren’t looking too hot, and you could tell at that point their spirits had died- pun intended. But with Dream coming back and leading them into an incredible victory, there was no way to not feel ecstatic. George still felt his pulse thrumming after the rush of a win like that, an electricity he couldn’t describe. 

Dream. 

The reason they were able to push through and keep laughing through it all, their unsaid leader, when he had come back it was like a light switch flipped back on. George couldn’t deny that Dream was a fan favorite- and his favorite as well. Something about the power he held, the skill that reached far beyond minecraft- his charismatic laugh was enough to lead a team to victory. And his charismatic laugh was also what had led George to develop some… unfortunate feelings. 

It wasn’t overnight, but a gradual thing. Soon he found himself looking forward to every time he would see Dream, even watching his streams when George wasn’t involved. The light that he showed to everyone watching- including George- was infectious, and soon it had overtaken George in a powerful storm of emotions George would never care to name. It wasn’t all romantic- it was just seeing him. Doing his job, streaming, with him, had made George feel incredibly lucky day after day. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

The chats catching on was the worst thing that ever happened to him. Where he had played it off as platonic and not batted an eye, there was always the few who were theorizing- and theorizing correctly. Something about the way George reacted around Dream was just a little different- if you knew where to look. Luckily, Dream did not know where to look at all, and had no clue. 

And then there was the kiss. 

As if the existing compilations on youtube weren’t enough, those bold enough to call themselves “shippers” had their cake and ate it too when at the end, after a glorious victory from the Dream Team (And Karl™), George had read out loud a donation that said “ If you win you HAVE to kiss Dream”. Why did he read that out loud? He had no idea, but backpedaling quickly George had said something along the lines of- 

“No, no I don’t think that’s true I don’t have to do that”. 

One more thing about Dream- 

He doesn’t help. 

“Hey George, look at me. George kiss me. Cmon. Cmon.”   
And so, following the bit, they both “kissed”. Sounds and all. 

“LET’S GO!!!!” was chanted by someone, but who said it George couldn’t remember. Was it him? He couldn’t remember. 

The damage was done. 

Flustered and a little flushed, George smiled to his stream and laughed it off. So the shippers had won again… he would not be able to live that one down. Almost as bad as him saying he loved Dream. Almost. 

Regardless, heart pounding- from the win, he convinces himself, he watches Dream end his stream. 

Little does he know, Dream is infinitely glad he doesn’t do facecams. 

\------ 

George was always so kind. 

Not in the way Bad was, or in the way even Sapnap could be (at times), no, it was different. A kind of kindness that only comes from the type of person you are, someone truly genuine. 

That was George. 

Both meeting over minecraft, the two became fast friends rather quickly. Why wouldn’t they? Their personalities went so well together, and they continued to make streams and videos together for years. This is where the flirting started. 

Because Dream could dish it all he wanted to George, but the second George even hinted at returning it, he became panicked. 

Some fans thought it was funny, others thought it was ingenuine- but it was anything but. Dream genuinely really liked George- as a friend of course- but no matter what: when George said something even mildly flirtatious, Dream went into an almost flustered panic of “What??? What???”s that made everyone go wild- it was hilarious, of course. 

No matter, the flirting had ramped up significantly lately. But it wasn’t anything to think about during today’s Minecraft Tournament. No, then it was anything but time to think about that. Well, until it was over. 

Dream would attribute it to Karl without a doubt if asked, but everyone knew that Dream carried. HARD. His entire team was practically glowing with the serotonin that followed a competition victory when suddenly the flirting thing came up again with George. At that point, everyone was too happy to care, but it Dream still wanted to mess with George a little. 

“Cmon George, Cmon, give me a kiss!” 

It had happened, and he was going with it. Though George seemed apprehensive, they pretended to kiss anyways, which made people go absolutely wild. Including him. 

Dream thought that he was nearly invincible to this kind of thing. He was wrong. George’s kindness to follow through, his genuineness to not seem fake about it, it all combined into a cocktail of emotion that wound itself up in Dream’s head. Why was this feeling so odd? What was going on? 

Part of Dream already knew. 

He played it off, of course, but it was still there- the joy. Thrumming away in his heart that had been oh so carefully tucked away in his ribcage- until George had to rip away the cage and pretend it was a xylophone. That’s how bad he played him. The adrenaline mixed with... something else... was too much. 

Dream ended his stream, but you could still hear the beaming smile in his voice. 

He had gotten a double victory.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD the streams were amazing. If you haven't watched them already I highly recommend you do. Everyone did awesomely and the stream was extremely fun. 
> 
> Is this what it's like to be into a sports team? 
> 
> Anyways, this was a little drabble I wrote after the end of the stream. What can I say, inspiration struck!!
> 
> If you know me irl,,, please don't judge me for this askjdgnasdg


End file.
